


i just wanna have some fun

by tomlinson



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Aquariums, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2781605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlinson/pseuds/tomlinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jamie loves aquariums but tyler doesn't</p>
            </blockquote>





	i just wanna have some fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hedonist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedonist/gifts).



> i tried to keep tyler a Bro but keep him an In Love Bro idk if it worked tbh  
> this is all pretty self indulgent tbh  
> well  
> friend indulgent  
> i have also never been to dallas, or victoria, bc

It's date night and Jamie's turn to pick where they go and Tyler doesn't really know what to expect. Jamie's a little all over the place. One time they went to this fancy restaurant where Tyler actually had to break out his French to read the menu and then the time after that they went to a park (in the middle of fucking July, thanks Jamie) and tried to have a picnic lunch. Other times Jamie had them stay home and do, y'know, home things for the entire night (which isn't too out there, but are you going to see Tyler complain? Absolutely not). When Jamie says that Tyler has to blind-fold himself, he just says "What the fuck, bro" and rolls with it.

Jamie's driving a lot. Like he feels like they're going around in circles and he thinks it might be possible that they are. How many right turns can a person make that quickly? But Jamie is basically _vibrating_ in his seat, so Tyler just accepts that Jamie is a little weird.

Jamie kills the engine and quickly puts his hands over where Tyler is going to take off the blindfold. It was cute at first but Tyler has been shooting shit for the past like seven hours in the dark and he's actually over it.

"Wait, wait, just a second." Tyler can tell Jamie is still vibrating with excitement. Tyler can't even guess what they're going to do that is making Jamie so excited right now.

"Alright, chill. Don't lose a limb shaking so much." Tyler stumbles his way out of the car because, oh yeah, there is like a little step there, and Tyler totally forgot about it.

Hero Jamie is of course there to save the day.

Jamie drags his arm, Tyler stumbling because, once again, he is fucking blind-folded and can't see shit.

"Jamie, dude, chill a second, alright? I can't see shit," Tyler might sound a little annoyed, but he can't really blame himself at this point.

"Crap, okay." And Jamie does slow down. Hand on Tyler's back, gently leading the way to wherever the fuck they're going.

"Here!" Jamie pulls the back of the blind fold, swiping it from Tyler's face where all he can see is the sign for....

_Sealife Grapevine Aquarium_

Fuck.

Tyler hates aquariums.

Jamie, apparently, has a hard on for Aquariums.

"Um, great, babe. This is great," Tyler hopes his tone and smile are a little convincing but that's basically bust when Jamie goes from grins and small bounces, to a deflated mess.

"Oh, you, just like, don't like aquariums." He sounds so broken, fuck, man. Tyler feels so bad right now.

"Nah, babe, come on let's see some sharks or some shit." Tyler grabs Jamie's hand and tangles their fingers together and while Jamie doesn't look as bad, he's not the ball of excitement he was a minute ago.

Tyler pays, even though it's Jamie's turn for date night, but whatever, it's his way of paying back.

He really, really, thought he could do it, but he can't. They're surrounded by water and fish and who cares. What do you do at an aquarium?

Jamie is taking it upon himself to play the game they have set up, where they list all of the fish in the tank (dude it's like, a list of 100, Tyler swears) and you have to find them all to "win".

One thing for certain is, the ten year old Jamie is playing with is getting the shit beaten out of him. Jamie has counted at least twenty types of fish and the ten year old has maybe five. He gets a bit bored after getting to fifty, and Tyler blesses who the fuck ever and they're out of that section. (Jamie of course tells the kid he won and the kid is fucking sparkling).

There is a "Please Touch Me" section and Jamie touches everything he can get under his fingers. Tyler has successfully gone through his twitter feed for the fifth time now, responded to everyone he doesn't care about, and is making his way through instagram.

He really cares about Jamie, he really, really does, but he isn't going to touch a starfish and he isn't going to touch the weird stingray. They killed Steve Irwin.

The day is spent when they walk out of there, hand in hand. Jamie looks so pleased, rattling on about how the little shark he touched felt so weird but it was totally cool.

"It just reminds me of home, y'know. We always went to the ocean and every year we went to the aquarium for science class." It's a small, private smile but Tyler totally adores it. "And we're so land-locked here. It's like, a long while to the Gulf, here."

"It's was the shit, yeah? I had a great time here, I loved it." Tyler lied through his teeth but it's Jamie, yeah?

"Thanks." Jamie is all smiles and shit and it's adorable.

"But you totally owe me sex when we get back to your place, okay?" Jamie smacks him in the head, but it's a love smack, y'know.

**Author's Note:**

> im on tumblr at benwhshw.tumblr.com!!


End file.
